


In Tandem

by Jolyn09



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Don and Del, Gen, Hurt, jol's trashy writing, twin telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolyn09/pseuds/Jolyn09
Summary: They say that when one twin feels (pain), no matter where the other is, she or he feels it too.





	In Tandem

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot based on this au https://alliterative-albatross.tumblr.com/post/180739806318/twinstinct-au that got me thinking too much. Enjoy!

Since young, Donald and Della had some kind of secret twin connection, they would pass each other glances that only they can understand and know what the other is feeling. And when one is hurt, the other will scream in pain, as though the other had been hurt too. However, they're interests were different as they grew older and slowly they started becoming more distant from each other, till the point they didn't understand what the other wanted. The connection that both had still stayed but Della had learnt to block off Donald's pain, given how unlucky her brother was. Donald never did though…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At times, when the moon is full, Donald would feel emptiness and regret, when clearly he was over the idea of living with Scrooge, and he had to raise the boys. He never knew where these feelings came from, but he shrugged it off, knowing he has more important things to do.

And at times, Della would feel angry at her Uncle Scrooge for no reason. Like Donald, she'll ignore it and go back to working on getting a signal from earth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sometimes, Donald feels like he's lost track of how long he has been here even though there's a calender right in front of him and sometimes he misses the boys so much he has to run to their room to check on them, even though he sees them everyday. Sometimes, he just feels happy he's alive, when there's no reason for him to.

And sometimes, Della feels proud of someone else, even though there was no one in space but her and the wreckage of her rocket. She tries her best to ignore it, she's been alone for so long, she wasn't ready to deal with other people and dosen't deserve to be around them anyways, after what she did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was midnight. Like usual, Donald was staying up to watch over the triplets. Tiredness was getting to him, though he had done this so many times, it was hard for him to sleep anymore. Not tonight though, his eyes decided to betray him, slowly closing them, only to be jolted awake by the pain of his arm. Trying not to wake the triplets, he winced in pain, walking to the kitchen to inspect the damage. But there was nothing, no bruise, no burn, not even a scratch..

Della was once again trying to fix the antenna of the television. Recently she had felt more tired than usual though she didn't understand why. In space, there was no night and day so her body had no reason for feeling tired, and had stayed that way. Tonight though, was worse than the other nights. She tried her best to stay awake, blinking muiltiple times, while fixing a part on the television. She eventually gave up, her eyes closing for one second, before being forced open again as fresh pain surged through her entire arm. "YEOWCH!" Della quickly grabbed whatever she had, wrapping the burn with some papers and tape.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Christmas once again. Donald was glad that he was spending Christmas with his Uncle and the rest of the family, though like every Christmas, he'll remember that faithful Christmas that brought him and his sister closer together. He was grateful for the blue duck, which he now knew was Dewey, for explaining his techniques and clues to his brother and showing that he just wanted to spend christmas with him- Wait, these thoughts aren't his, though they felt familar and complicated, are these…

**Della's?**

Pulling out the same picutre of her, his brother and Uncle Scrooge, she looked at the work she had done so far to get back to her family. Of course, she'll always be thankful for that one christmas, where a future relative explained what her sister's intentions was, bring them closer than ever. Sure, it was short before they got separated again, but she'll always treasure the time they had- these aren't her thoughts, she's working on coming back, there'll be more wonderful memories to come once she does! Who's thoughts are these? They felt familar though hard to understand at the same time..

**Donald?**


End file.
